


Star-Lord Midoriya

by Accendere



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Izuku is Peter Quill, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:23:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accendere/pseuds/Accendere
Summary: Shout out to ThePepsiKing from Fanfiction.net for creating this great idea!After Midoriya Inko died from an unknown illness, her son, Midoriya Izuku, disappeared at the age of 5. 9 years later, he shows up during the USJ attack, not as a student nor a villain, instead he just happened crash landing inside the facility with his spaceship and friends. Now, he and his strange team of a tree, raccoon, a destroyer, an assassin and a mantis are stuck in Earth.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku/Gamora
Comments: 53
Kudos: 254





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you freaking kidding me!?"

"Everyone, hold onto something!"

"Oh my god, this is going to be Berhert all over again!"

"No, it's not!"

_*SLAM*_

"AAAHHH!!!"

"I AM GROOT!?"

"LANGUAGE!"

"NO, GROOT'S RIGHT! WHAT THE FUCK IS _THAT!?"_

"Ahh! We can see its brain!"

"SHUT UP AND HOLD ON!"

* * *

All Might finally defeated the Noumu.

The villains were in a state of despair, more specifically the one called Shigaraki Tomura, who was on a verge of a mental breakdown as the black mist called Kurogiri was trying to calm him down.

Unbeknownst to the celebrating students, however, All Might wasn't any better. He went way past his time limit of only 3 hours and was only desperately bluffing and hoping that either the villains would retreat or the other heroes would come.

His hopes were dashed, however, when the unstable leader finally decided to get the chance to kill him in his weakened state while none of the students know of his state.

However, for All Might, a miracle had occurred in which no one was expecting...

_*CRASH*_

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"HOLY SHIT!!"

"IS THAT A FUCKING SPACESHIP!?"

The USJ was in a huge panic once the gigantic spaceship broke half of the dome and landed on the ruins zone. Every single person, student and villain, were screaming in terror. Even the villain leader stopped in shock at what he had just witnessed.

The pro heroes and the class president of Class 1-A arrived just in time to see the entire commotion in the facility. They immediately defeated the villains, all of whom were just on the level of minor thugs. Unfortunately, the leaders managed to escape with the warp quirk.

As they waited for the police to come, Recovery Girl tended to the students and the injured heroes, Eraserhead and Thirteen, while the rest of the pro heroes, including the now skeletal All Might, investigate.

"Never in my life would I actually see a real alien invasion." Cementoss commented in awe.

Present Mic nearly shrieked, "Don't say that! That's just in the movies!"

"Mic, we're all seeing a real life spaceship that just crashlanded on our facility. There's a huge possibility that they could be hostile." Midnight told him, causing him to tremble in fear even more.

"Well, let's just hope that they're friendly!" Nezu, optimistically said.

However, they all tensed once the shutter of the spaceship opened as smoke came out of it. They were expecting some small bald lifeform like they see in the internet. But, several voices broke the tense atmosphere as the mysterious invaders walk outside.

"I told you, this is going to be Berhert all over again!"

"No, it's not, Rocket! Besides, we landed in Earth and the Ravagers are our allies now!"

"Let's just hope that the engine isn't too badly damaged."

"I am Groot."

The invaders stopped, however, once they met the inhabitants of the earth eye to eye. The young man with green hair awkwardly raised his hand.

"Uh... Hi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually need some help writing this because I can't guarantee that I can finish this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some extra details. Most of it written by ThePepsiKing:
> 
> • Gamora would be aged down closer to Izuku age.
> 
> • It was Izuku's muttering that distracted Ronan, not a dance off.
> 
> • He has a mp3 player instead of a mixtape. And what he listens to are modern American and Japanese music from when he left Earth.
> 
> • Unlike Quill, Izuku DOES have a reputation of being Star-Lord. He also dresses like gentleman thief (Like Joker, from P5).
> 
> • Izuku's hairstyle is a different here. Think of the King of Despair's hairstyle from Kekkai Sensen.
> 
> • Izuku is much more closer to the GoTG because of his kind nature.

Tsukauchi didn't know what to think when he arrived in the USJ.

He was on the neutral side when it comes to the belief in aliens. Living in a supernatural society can make you prepare for almost anything but at the same time, there was no evidence of other lifeforms.

But now...

Once they finished interviewing the students and sent them home, all the pro heroes of UA and the detective are currently inside the conference room of UA High School, gazing at the six guests from outside of Earth warily.

The first one was a beautiful girl with green skin and dark-red hair wearing a dark outfit and a sleeveless vest. She seemed to be the calm one of the group. She also looked about the age of the third-year students if not older.

The large man of the group, however, was the most intimidating one. He had dark skin along with some markings that looked a lot like tribal patterns. His expression was very serious the entire time but Tsukauchi didn't know whether he's really serious or if his expression is just like that.

Next to the man was another beautiful woman who looked a bit older than the green-skinned one. She had dark hair and eyes. Her most prominent feature is her long antennas on her head. It reminded Tsukauchi of a mantis.

The next was a being very similar to the principal. A talking raccoon. He seemed to be the most ill-tempered one of the group since he was spouting nothing but insults as they came to UA. Tsukauchi never would have thought he would see another talking animal other than his friend.

Another who is sharing a seat with the raccoon was a very small adorable creature that even made Midnight squeal. It's entire form was tree-like. The small creature looked very curious at its surroundings. He's pretty sure that this one is very, very young.

The most interesting one, however, was the boy sitting in the center of the group. Out of all the guests here, the boy was the most normal-looking one. He had messy forest-green hair and eyes. He was wearing nothing but all-black clothing, with a long black coat, gloves, pants and boots. Another surprise for Tsukauchi that he looked about the same age as the first-years!'

"Now, then... let's start with tell us your names." Tsukauchi began, even he's unsure how to proceed.

"Drax."

"Gamora."

"I'm Mantis."

"I am Groot."

"Why the hell should I tell you cavemen my name?" The raccoon argued until the boy covered his mouth.

"His name's Rocket. I'm Midoriya Izuku."

Tsukauchi abruptly stopped writing in surprise, "You have a Japanese name?"

"I was actually born and raised here in Earth until I was five." Midoriya revealed, surprising many of the heroes in the room.

Tsukauchi wrote that down, "I see. May I ask how you and your friends...?"

"We were ambushed by a small fleet of bandits." Midoriya answered, "Unfortunately, they got our engine pretty bad so we has no choice but to land on the nearest planet we could find."

"There are space bandits?" Midnight whispered, earning a shrug from Ectoplasm.

"So that's why you landed in Earth." Tsukauchi said, nodding from the boy's honesty.

"What, are you gonna mark us as criminals when he's assaulting us with _that_ haircut?" Rocket said, pointing at Present Mic.

"What?" Present Mic touched his own hair.

"Rocket, please. You're gonna get us into trouble." Midoriya told him.

"Come on, Izuku. I mean, these guys look ridiculous with their outfits!" Rocket stood up from his and Groot's seat, "They're much worse than the ones in Xandar!"

"I am Groot." Groot said.

"See? Even Groot thinks so, too! Also, you call these cavemen heroes? They got nothing on us!" Rocket said.

Midoriya sighed, "I know, Rocket."

"You don't have to rub it in their faces." Gamora told the raccoon.

"Um, may I ask what do you mean by that?" Nezu asks curiously.

Before the boy could answer, however, Rocket immediately bragged, "You people of this primitive planet are small-time compared to us! Where's your so-called 'Number One Hero'? Well, _we_ saved the galaxy! Hell, that's why we're known as the **Guardians of the Galaxy**!"

Midoriya facepalmed, "It's not a competition, Rocket."

They all noticed that the detective in front of them stopped writing. His eyes completely wide in surprise and jaw dropped.

Nezu chuckled, "Looks like they're not lying."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**"—During the climax of the attack of the USJ attack, a _spaceship_ had crashed into the facility. Fortunately, there were no casualties among the the students' side."**

**"Can you believe it? A real-life alien spaceship! There's even a picture! What did the police say about the matter?"**

**"The police have confirmed that the group that owns the spaceship are non-hostile and that they have landed in Earth by accident but refused to say any more of the matter. However, we have managed to learn from a police officer that their leader is actually a human."** ****

**"Really? Then wha—"**

Nezu muted the television inside the conference room. He, Detective Tsukauchi, and the rest of the UA Faculty turned to see Midoriya sighing in exasperation.

"Great, now the whole world knows that aliens exist."

What the boy said was true. Once the news of the real-life alien spaceship, the media exploded. The entire internet had been filled with nothing but theories questions and the picture of the spaceship (They were still trying to find out who leaked that). And there were a lot of reporters just outside of UA demanding to be let in.

Rocket crossed his arms, "Geez, the whole world gets worked up over _one_ spaceship? Modern Terrans are more cowardly than I thought."

The rest of the teachers looked at each other in confusion, _"Terrans?"_

"It's only natural, Rocket." Midoriya told him, "For them, there has never been any sufficient evidences of other lifeforms existing outside of Earth... or Terra."

"What?" Gamora turned to Midoriya confusedly, "But I heard some rumors of Terrans living in other planets other than here."

"There are only a handful of them." Midoriya said, "I heard the same rumors but all of them say that they don't have any supernatural abilities to speak of. They're most likely came from families that were abducted by aliens before the ascension of superpowers here in Earth."

His answer caused all of the heroes and the detective to listen in increased interest.

Tsukauchi raised his hand, "May I ask what are those terms you are using?"

"Which one, you cavemen?" Rocket rudely asked back.

Midoriya answered them, already knowing what they were referring to, "To most planets, Earth is referred to as "Terra" and its inhabitants are known as "Terrans"."

"And these humans... From what you just said, are they quirkless?" Midnight asked. Those were the questions in everyone's head. If so, then how can they survive?

They were surprised, however, when Midoriya narrowed his eyes at them. His friends seemed to be the same way, as they flinched at his sudden change in demeanor. Before Gamora could ask what's wrong, Midoriya beat her to it.

"What, you think we can't survive in space just because we don't have any quirks, some of which are more useless than being quirkless itself?" He spat out bitterly.

This, of course, shocked many of the teachers. Before any of them could make a reply of what he just told them, Nezu immediately stepped in.

"It's not that, Midoriya-kun." Nezu told him in a calm manner, not wanting to antagonize the boy and his group, "We're just surprised that there are humans outside of Earth. Quirkless, at that. Since, of course, they're already quite a rarity in this world."

Even though his expression was now neutral, Midoriya clearly doesn't believe him, "Yeah, sure..."

"Quirks? Quirkless? What the hell does that mean?" Rocket asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. Quirks are what they call the supernatural abilities in this world. And those without any abilities are known as Quirkless." Midoriya said the last part quite bitterly.

Rocket, however, looked like he just saw someone pull a stupid stunt, "Quirk? What kinda stupid name for a superpower is that? Geez, this mud ball of a world is worse than I thought. No wonder you didn't wanna go back to this world, Izuku."

The heroes and detective knew that right now, none of them were making a good impression to the outsiders of Earth, especially to the boy who knew what it was like to be treated as Quirkless in this world.

"So, are we going to leave?" Drax, who was silent along with Mantis the entire time, finally spoke up.

"We can't. Both our engine and communicators are busted. We can't contact both Xandar or the Ravagers to come pick us up." Midoriya told the destroyer, "But I doubt contacting them would even be a good idea, considering everyone on Earth is already on edge with us."

"So, what do we do now? We don't have any spare parts left to fix the engine." Mantis said.

"What? I was sure that we still have some in the compartment!" Rocket said.

"Well..." Drax looked at the small tree creature.

The group turned to baby Groot.

"Groot. What did you do?" Rocket crossed his arms like a father about to scold his child.

Little Groot was fidgeting and playing with his branches until he ran and extended his arm towards Midoriya's seat. He then climbed on top of the teen and hid himself in the boy's messy green hair. Midnight nearly squealed at the cuteness of it.

"I am Groot..." He softly whispered as Midoriya gently patted his head.

"You played with the parts as_ toys!?"_ Rocket exclaimed.

"Now, now. I'm sure we can figure this out." Mantis attempted to calm the raccoon down.

"I'm sure we can help with that!" Next optimistically raised his hand, "We may not know much of your technology but I suppose that ours could be sufficient for you?"

Rocket scoffed, "We'll see about that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, I thought the term "Quirk" was a bit stupid when I first watched BnHA.
> 
> • Groot likes to sit on top of Izuku's head since his hair is like a bush.
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated! :D


	4. Chapter 4

Izuku held mixed feelings with his homeworld.

He had a lot of good memories here, but also bad memories. He didn't know whether he should be happy or not when they crashlanded in Earth.

All his memories of his time in Earth came back to him when he realized that he and his friends had landed in Earth.

He remembered how he always enjoyed the video of All Might's debut, how he always spend time with his beloved mother, how he always played heroes and villains with his childhood friend.

But, everything turned upside down once he learned that he didn't have what everyone has.

A quirk.

In this world, a quirk is what defines your worth. You're pretty much set for a good future if you have a strong and flashy quirk that gains everyone's attention. However, those considered with "weak" or "villainous" quirks have a hard time fitting in with the rest of society.

As for those without quirks...

Well, they have it a lot worse.

Izuku remembered how the world turned against him when he turned 4-years-old. His former childhood friend and his lackeys started to tease him, calling him names and most of the time, they started to get physical with him (It was thanks to his regenerative healing factor as half-Celestial that his scars from the explosive palms were gone). The teachers all ignore him in favor of the future "Number One Hero". The only one who was still on his side was his mother.

But now, she's gone too.

He still remembered that time when Gamora asks if any one of them misses their respective worlds, he misses it, of course, but his answer was:

No.

He snapped out of his thoughts when Gamora placed a hand on his shoulder, giving him a worried look. He gave her a reassuring smile before focusing on where he is going.

To the Support Department.

Despite being out of his homeworld for nearly a decade, Izuku still clearly remembers all the laws, customs, the history, etc.

That includes UA High School.

When he was a kid, he dreamed of attending UA because this was where his idol hero attended to become the Number One. But now, he just wanted to get this over with so they can leave.

There weren't any students left in the school so no one would be able to see them. However, they were still escorted by several pro heroes since, of course, they're still outsiders.

Once they arrived at the Development Studio, Rocket immediately pounces inside before anyone could stop him 

"The hell? What are these, toys? These things are too fragile to even hold together in the vacuum!" Rocket said, salvaging around the mechanical parts of the studio as the rest of his friends and the heroes watch him.

Midoriya followed suit, little Groot riding on his head, and examined the parts of the table as he frowned, "You're right. These are no good. These won't last a minute in space."

"I am Groot." Baby Groot said.

The principal hummed in thought, "I see. Looks like we need real space tech for this. We could contact JAXA but that would gain quite a bit of attention."

"What about I-Island?" Present Mic suggests.

"Aren't the ones in I-Island dedicate themselves in Quirks and hero support tech?" Izuku said, surprising some others until they remembered that he was actually from here, "I would be surprised if they actually possess any space tech."

Nezu shook his head sadly, "Unfortunately, they don't."

Gamora sighed, gaining the others' attention, "Do you Terrans devote your superpowers or so-called "Quirks" and technology to the "Hero Society" instead of actually contributing to the advancement of humanity? So far, I can't say anything otherwise."

Looks like the inhabitants of Earth (excluding Izuku) had the shame to look embarrassed by her statement.

"Um, what do we do now?" Mantis timidly asked.

"Well, why don't you stay here for now?" Next suggested.

"WHAT!?"

The principal continued, "We'll try to contact JAXA and see if they're willing to lend some of their tools without alerting the public!"

"Would that even be okay?" Izuku asks uncertainly, "That would mean reporters would be coming here everyday."

Nezu chuckled, "Not to worry. The gates of UA immediately closes when those without an ID passes the border. Was it finished, Power Loader?"

The excavating hero nodded, "We've already fixed the gate."

"And Cementoss here will create a place for you to settle down for a bit within the Campus." Nezu said.

Izuku just sighed and turned to his friends, who all just shrugged in response.

"Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! :D


End file.
